To the Beautiful you
by Arcobaleno-lover
Summary: Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane are known as the "5 nerds" of Fairy High while Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Freed are known as the "The most popular band" in Fiore. What if the boys met the girls and saw how talented they are and decided to teach them to become an elegant teenager instead of a nerd. Will the boys develop feelings for them?
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone!**

**I had lots of fun writing this anyways this is my 2****nd**** Fairy Tail story, I hope you guys would like it and just to tell you, this is just the introduction of the school so this is not part of the story anyways please forgive for any grammatical errors.**

**Summary: Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane are known as the "5 nerds" of Fairy High while Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Freed are known as the "The most popular band" in Fiore. What if the boys met the girls and saw how talented they are and decided to teach them to become an elegant teenager instead of a nerd. Will the boys develop feelings for them?**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me and never will be.**

**I will be narrating the story in here :D **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

Welcome to Fairy High, one of the most prestigious schools in Fiore and the best school in Magnolia. Fairy High is known as the home of the geniuses, creative, and musical talented people, but other than that, Fairy High is also known from being destructive and noisy, but hey that's what makes this school stand out from the others, anyways Fairy High also has different kinds of students: the popular ones, the normal ones or the average ones, and lastly, the nerdy ones.

**The Popular ones are classified as these kinds of people:**

**Cana Alberona**

**Age: 17**

Cana became one of the popular students because of her skills in electric guitar, but even though she is part of the popular ones, she is not bitchy and mean like the others, instead she is nice and likes to be treated like the average ones, she is also known as the only student who drinks alcohol in school.

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Age: 17**

Ultear became one of the popular students because of her singing voice, many would describe it as angelic and beautiful but although that, Ultear is one of those people you should not mess with. She is always seen with her best friend and sister, Meredy.

**Meredy Milkovich**

**Age: 15**

Meredy became one of the popular students because of her writing skills. Meredy can write anything starting from stories, poems, even songs. Meredy is also one of those people you should not mess with, why? Well it's because if you mess with her, it also means you mess with Ultear, so it's better to stay away from their bad side.

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Age: 18**

Laxus became one of the popular students because he is known as the grandson of the current principal here at Fairy High. Laxus is usually described as a "prodigy" since he was a child. He is sometimes seen to be defending Mirajane, one of the nerds.

**Alice Brashia**

**Age: 17**

Alice Brashia is one of those students who just got popular from their looks. She is also known as mean and bitchy, she has the hobby to tease students and make rude comments to the nerdy ones. She is one of those people you should not mess with because they're revenge would be ten times harder.

**Miah Waters**

**Age: 17**

Miah is also like Alice, getting popular by their looks. Miah is known to be the daughter of Luke Waters, the owner of Waterworld, the famous amusement park. She is also mean and bitchy; her best friend is Alice, Lisa, and 2 other girls.

**Lisa Bolane**

**Age: 17**

Lisa became one of the popular students because of her looks. 3 years ago, Lisa was known to be nice and friendly, until one day Miah and Alice approached her and she became mean like them.

**Now, the average ones are classified as this kind of people:**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Age: 15**

Lisanna is known as one of the average students because of her grades. She is known as a great cook and the nicest student you will ever meet. Lisanna wins lots of awards like "Most Friendly" or "Most Polite".

**Alzack Connel**

**Age: 17**

Alzack is known as one of the average students because of his grades. He is known as a great shooter. He is also a black belt in karate and is currently learning kung fu.

**Bisca Mulan**

**Age: 17**

Bisca is one of the average students because of her grades. She is known to be great in Math, she also won many trophies by competing in Math quiz bees or any kind of contests that includes math.

**Evergreen**

**Age: 18**

Evergreen is one of the average students because of her grades. She is known to be boastful and arrogant of her works.

**Wendy Marvell**

**Age: 6**

Wendy of the 2 students who is a single star, it is pretty amazing to see 6 year-old having that kind of rank, considering most of the students her age are no stars.

**Romeo Conbolt**

**Age: 6**

Romeo is also one of the 2 students who is a single star. He is able to play drums. Like Wendy most of his classmates are no stars.

_Students who are considered to be average are unique in their own way but they still have the average amount of friends and the average grades for kinda normal students._

**And lastly, the Nerdy one are classified as these people:**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Age: 17**

Erza became one of the nerdy people because of her grades. She is known as a red-haired teenager who always keeps her hair in a braided design while wearing glasses all the time, she also has braces in her perfectly white and aligned teeth, she is always seen wearing a long skirt cleanly tucked in an over-sized shirt with an old baggy brown vest, she is able to play drums, guitar, lute, xylophone, violin, cello, and 3 different wind instruments. Her friends describe her as strict at the same time caring but if you get on her bad side, your good as dead.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Age: 17**

Lucy became one of the nerdy students because of her grades. Lucy can be described as smart. Lucy became a nerd when she was fighting Minerva in P.E, in just one attack Lucy surrendered thus calling her weak but smart which then later became the word _nerd. _Lucy is a blond-haired teenager who ties her hair in a clean bun with an over-sized ribbon, she has little freckles in her cheeks too and just like Erza, she wears glasses. Lucy can be seen wearing an over-sized shirt tucked cleanly in a skirt with flower designs all over it, she is able to play 4 different wind instruments and 5 different string instruments. Her friends describe her as kind, nice, and caring.

**Levy Mcgarden**

**Age: 17**

Levy became one of the nerdy students because she keeps hanging out in the library, well you really can't blame her, she loves reading books. She is known to be super smart because of the amount of books she's reading. Levy is a blue-haired teenager who has short messy hair, she also has little freckles in her cheeks. Levy can be seen wearing a puffy green jacket paired up with baggy brown pants, she is always seen carrying reading glasses but does not seem to wear it. She is able to play drums and 8 different string instruments. Her friends describe her as cute and lively.

**Juvia Lockser**

**Age: 17**

Juvia became one of the nerdy students because she is _socially awkward _according to the students so she just dedicated her life in studying, making her super smart. Juvia is a blue-haired teenager just like Levy, her hair is long, puffy, and wavy, she is always seen wearing a dress with flower designs in, she is also seen wearing hats and a circle-shaped glasses. She is able to play piano, flute, and 7 different string instruments. Her friends describe her as helpful and caring.

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Age: 17**

Mirajane became one of the nerdy students because of her personality, she was so nice that everyone started teasing her, at first she started ignoring it, but there was one rumor that says "if you get close to her, you'll catch her nerdiness" and soon after that rumor has been spread throughout the campus, everyone started calling her _nerd_. Mira is a white-haired teenager who ties her hair in two braids, she also has braces like Erza and is always seen wearing her old-looking glasses, she is able to play drums, violin, piano, electric guitar, xylophone, lute, harmonica, and lute. Her friends describe her as kind, caring, and a great cook.

_The 5 girls are very close to each other, considering that they are childhood friends, they always get teased by the students, but they decided to ignore them because they can still do the one thing they love the most, singing._

In Fairy High, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's amount of instruments they can play, grades, and behaviour, among the other things. Students can receive one of the five ranks: No Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed on the right side of their clothing.

**No Star**

Students who are No Stars are generally the youngest. (7 years or younger) They cannot play any instrument and is very poor when it comes to behaviour, they do not have any star pinned on the right side of their chosen attire.

**Single **

Single Stars are usually in the Elementary Division, having to know how to play 2 different instruments, has a good behaviour, and good grades. Basically, they are slight below-average students. Although still low rank, single stars are serious students and can possess much future potential.

**Double**

These individuals are above-average, but still not particularly brilliant. Most students possessing a Double star are in the Junior Division. Double Stars have to be physically fit, can play 3 instruments, good or great grades, and is good when it comes to behaviour.

**Triple**

Triple Star students are brilliant students that can play 5 instruments and is very good when it comes to behaviour.

**Special**

Special Star students are _musical geniuses _of the School. The student lucky enough to get this rank should be able to play 10+ instruments and is suppose to be a genius, but being able to play the instruments is enough. It is rumoured that only 1 student was able to reach this rank, but some would say that the band, Fairy Tail has a big chance to reach this rank. Unknown to them the 5 nerds are ready to claim this rank in any second.

In Fairy High, All the dorms depends on the students ranking, to not waste your precious time, I will just put a brief explanation about the dorms.

**Dorm of the No Star's**

This room is enough for one student and his/her things to fit in.

**Dorm of the Single Star's**

This room is enough for two students to fit in, the size of the room can be described as big as 1 classroom.

**Dorm of the Double Star's**

This room is enough for 3-4 students to fit, the room consists of one medium-sized bathroom, the size of the room can be described as big as 1 tennis court.

**Dorm of the Triple Stars**

This room is enough for 9-10 students to fit in , the room consists of one bathroom, kitchen, and dining room, this room can be described as big as 2 volleyball courts.

**Dorm of the Special Stars**

This room is enough for 20+ students to fit in, the room consists of one bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, game room, studio room, and a cinema. The room can be described as big as 1 soccer field.

Again Welcome to Fairy High, I hope you enjoyed all my explanation, and may you have a good day.

**(A.N: I'm describing how big the rooms are not how big the Dorms are)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anyways sorry because some of you may have been expecting a story but you got an explanation but I think this is going to be helpful for the next chapter.**

**Again, I'm sorry please don't hate me for all the grammatical error or even misspells .**

**And I need your help, I need two more mean girl**

**Again, 2 more mean girls.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Rank: (any rank except Special)**

**If you guys wanna add some like "Family History" feel free, I just really need your help.**

**Please expect me to post the chapter 1 in 2-3 days, okay?**

**I got the idea of ranking in another anime, credits for Wikipedia.**


	2. Notice

**Hello Everyone :D**

**As you can see, this is not an update and I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for months since I should have updated weeks ago. But before I could post it, the document was deleted mysteriously and it was really long like 10,000+ words long anyways I have to write it again or rather copy since my work is on my tablet. But sadly, the charger was kind of damaged and now my tablet is kinda gone. Talk about bad luck -_-"**

**Anyways I was really happy to know you guys loved this story already and I bet you're all good-looking and people, like you who read my stories are good-looking :D and don't worry, my tablet's charger is fixed now but my father has it soooo if I could get it back for tomorrow I would be able to update on July 13/14 or 16/17 but if I didn't take it back I would be able to update before 2 months -_-" and Nobody wants that**

**Anyways since I won't be updating would you mind telling me "What is your favourite pairing?" since I would definitely try to put it :D and "If you could pick pairings between the characters what would it be?"**

**Again, **

"**What is your favourite pairing?" and "If you could pick pairings between the characters, what would it be?"**

**Thank for waiting this long and believe me, I sometimes hate myself for not updating**

**-Arcobaleno-lover**


	3. Preparing for School

**Hello Everyone! **

**So I know, I'm late but what matters is that I updated at Last! Anyways I was really surprised to read all of your reviews since I never knew that a lot of people really does support this story and now I feel bad for making you guys wait this long. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D –thumbs up-**

**Anyways please don't complain about the OOC-ness of the characters since they are still a nerd but they will improve to their original characters as they go on different challenges :D**

**P.S: If you love JeRza then I suggest you read my other story, Gynophobia :D**

**Summary: ****Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane are known as the "5 nerds" of Fairy High while Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Freed are known as the "The most popular band" in Fiore. What if the boys met the girls and saw how talented they are and decided to teach them to become an elegant teenager instead of a nerd. Will the boys develop feelings for them?**

**flaming phoenix4****: Thank you for reviewing anyways here is the chapter you have been waiting for :D**

**YaoiFanaticFreak****: You're the first person to guess that I got the idea from Gakuen Alice, its a really awesome anime, right? Anyways the students rank will be announced in this chapter.**

**And for the room, its up to the students if they want to share the same room or not but if they do, they have to be in the same rank. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**TheOneMagic****: I know Elfman wasn't explained because he didn't attend the school yet...yet. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**AliceRabbit****: Thank you for the characters, but I think they're gonna be introduced in the future chapters anyways Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Yuni-sama****: I'll think about it, but I'll make sure you'll be in the story somehow. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Elixeria****: Thank you, I really worked hard creating this intro anyways I think that's a great idea and congrats you're the second to know that I got the idea from Gakuen Alice. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**MagePrincess****: Thank you so much for creating those OC's anyways don't worry I love JeRza and I will make a lot of JeRza moments. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**teddy dandy****: Well, thank you anyways here is the chapter you have been looking forward to. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**ScarletXxXKrhymi****: You think its amazing? Thank you :D and Thank you for the OC's...I'm gonna use them and I hope I won't disappoint you. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**mgaa****: That's really nice to know and here is the update you have been waiting for :D**

**nerea fernandes****: Nice name(username) you got there, I like it :D and I'm really glad that you loved this story :D**

**Total Anime Fan112:**** Sorry for the long wait anyways I'm glad you loved it :D**

"_Thoughts/ Flashback"_

"Normal"

"**Me Narrating"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I also do not own the OC's that were sent to me, they are owned by their respective owners**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Fairy High!**

Arcobaleno-lover

Ring! Ring!

Lucy moaned in frustration when she heard the sound of her alarm clock. With eyes still closed, she reached out to the direction where she can still hear the sound. After turning it off, she burrowed deeper onto her blanket and went back to sleep

Or so she planned.

"Lu-chan, you need to wake up"

"5 more minutes Levy-chan..." Lucy said sleepily. She was quiet for a while then she realized something was wrong. Why was Levy in her apartment and Why is she waking her up this early?

Then realization came to her.

Big brown eyes suddenly snapped open and jumped out of bed to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at her, curiously. Lucy quickly grabbed her glasses on the table next to her bed with amazing speed, she then adjusted her glasses in the right angle, seeing a clear view of her childhood friends, but that doesn't change the fact that she was scared to death a while ago.

"L-l...levy-chan d-don't sc...scare m-me l-l..like th-that" Lucy said while shaking uncontrollably, obviously scared and shocked. Who would have thought that Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia was a scaredy-cat.

"Eh, Lu-chan I wasn't trying to scare you, we just came here to pick you up, for the first day of school" Levy said, definitely shocked and affected to what Lucy had just said.

"Oh right" Lucy said in a mono-tone voice, she soon started to look at everyone who came, and her eyes landed on a certain white-haired suppose to be beauty.

"Mira-chan, you do know you don't have to dress like that" Lucy said to Mira while looking at her seriously. The white-haired student tied her hair in two braids; she was wearing an over-sized purple turtleneck shirt paired up with brown baggy pants.

"Oh don't worry, I like being with all of you" Mira said as she looked at everyone who was now in Lucy's apartment, she was using her happy-go-lucky smile, but you can see the sadness somewhere in her smile. Mira was just always so nice to everyone, especially them. She would always smile at everyone even _those _girls, the smile Mira uses was always so full of happiness and would really brighten up someone's day that is until _that _rumor began spreading. Now you can't even identify if it's a forced or a fake smile.

"_Besides it's not like I can change the past"_

Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy signed quietly when they heard Mira's words, If it wasn't for them...never mind. It was quiet for a while when Juvia suddenly coughed, destroying the silence.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should prepare for school" Juvia said to Lucy, looking straight to her big brown eyes. Lucy, on the other hand, just nodded and quickly got up, took her towel and went straight to the bathroom, leaving her four best friends smiling and chatting happily in the middle of the room.

The sound of the bathroom door closing alarmed Erza, quickly changing the topic to a more serious matter.

"Mira, does Lisanna know" Erza asked Mira, her smiling face turning into a serious face. She knows how Mira cares for her family and would do anything just for them not to get involved in her _personal _matters.

"Well she knows now but she's not very happy seeing her sister being bullied but I managed to convince her that it's my choice" Mira answered Erza's question which earned her a nod from the red-headed girl.

"Juvia is glad, she already knows" Juvia joined the conversation with cheerful smile, she was really glad Lisanna knows since it was really hard keeping that secret. The three then continued talking about something, not even noticing Levy who was awkwardly quiet today since she is more of the cheerful yet talkative girl.

After a few seconds, Levy was still staring at the floor for no apparent reason, she was remembering the smiles they shared together, it was one of the memories she will never forget _ever. _But despite those smiles they shared, they also shared painful and sad memories together, it was one of the cruellest things they have ever done to them and it was a memory that will haunt her _forever._

_Flashback (1 year ago)__** (Bold- Me narrating, **__Itallic-__**Flashback)**_

_A group of 16 year-old girls were happily chatting and laughing with each other. The names of those teenagers are Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira and Levy, also known as "the 5 nerds of Fairy High"_

_It was Saturday and the girls decided to stay at school, enjoy each other's company and review about the upcoming test...only a little since they already know the lesson before the teacher discussed it in class. Besides, it's not like it's hard, it's only Calculus and they were not like those normal students who would definitely be found shopping at the mall, hanging out with friends, and having fun. No, they were completely different in a unique way. But then again, when you say different from school, they treat it in another way._

"_Do you remember the time when Rin sang in front of everyone?" Erza suddenly asked out of nowhere, obviously trying hard not to laugh, since for her that is very inappropriate but she chuckled nonetheless. It was one of those rare days where the five of them can walk freely without someone trying to underestimate/tease them and the kind of rare day where they can let their talkative and funny side out. They really treasure this kind of days._

_**Rin Kirigaya is one of the most popular students along with the other popular mean girls. Students describe her as mean, flirty, a party-lover and a student who hates nerds. She came from a very rich family who acts on famous musical shows. She is tall, slim and wears a V-neck shirt that fits her perfectly; she is also seen wearing a light blue skirt and a light blue blazer. Rin has long black hair that reaches to her hips, it also has curls at the end. She has braids that frame her face, beautiful orange cat eyes, small nose and lips. Her favourite thing to do is to make people suffer around her, physically and mentally, especially if that certain person is Erza Scarlet, one of the nerds.**_

"_But she's not the only one who sang in front of everyone, Alice was with her" Lucy suddenly said to her friends who was smiling, clearly letting their laughter through their smiles. But failed miserably as they began chuckling._

_**Alice Brashia is one of the popular students who just got popular through her looks. Students describe her as mean, disrespectful and boastful. It is believed that Alice was kicked out of her old school for unknown reasons. She is always seen wearing a short that shows too much of her skin, she is also seen wearing a light pink jacket with her name imprinted on the back of it. Alice has long straight pink hair, some of her hair covers her forehead, she has piercing chocolate brown eyes, a small pointy nose and small lips. She seems to like teasing and hurting people, she likes to see them cry in front of her. Bot there is one person that makes her blood boil every time she saw her, or even think of her and that certain person is Lucy Heartfilia, one of the nerds.**_

"_According to my memory, Reyna was with them but I never thought her voice was that good" Mira said to everyone, looking at them with disappointed eyes. Maybe she was expecting Reyna to have a bad voice just like her friends._

_**Reyna Hernandes is one of the popular students. Students describe her as mean, flirty, likes to pick on nerds and she easily gets jealous. It is believed that she created all the bad rumours about Mirajane when she was still, well...not dressing up or acting like a nerd. Her father was once a very famous actor until he was murdered. No one knows who murdered her father. But both her mother and her brother was found inside the house, alive. All of the students never knew what happened to her and her family after that and because of what happened to her, she hates to see blood. She is always seen wearing tank tops paired up with short skirts. Reyna has blond hair, she always ties her hair using a pony tail, she also has small bangs on the right side of her face. She has violet eyes and has a not-so-secret crush on the school's prodigy, Laxus. She bullies almost half of the students in the school. But there is one certain student that she hates the most out of all students. She would go overboard in ruining the life of that certain students and that certain student is Mirajane Strauss, the ex-beauty of the school and currently one of the nerds.**_

"_Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Levy suddenly stopped chuckling and asked the four girls, which earned her weird and questioning stares from the four girls who also stopped chuckling._

"_What is it, Levy-chan" Lucy asked Levy, eyes full of curiosity but something tells her it has something to do with their topic right now._

"_Lisa sang along with them, but her voice was quite good" Levy's happy face was suddenly replaced by a disappointed look. She was clearly disappointed to know that Lisa has a good voice just like Reyna. Now Levy knows what Mira was feeling a while ago._

_**Lisa Bolane is one of the popular girls because of her personality. She was known as the nicest student in Fairy High, even nicer that Lisanna Strauss who is currently known as the most polite and nicest student in Fairy High. That is until, Alice and Miah approached her and "awakened the darkness inside her", according to the students. She is always seen wearing different kinds of dresses that reveal too much of her legs. She has long wavy white hair; a part of her hair covers the sides of her forehead. She has piercing green eyes, a small pointy nose and small lips. Lisa somehow hates students who would outshine her, especially when it comes to grades. She is often seen throwing stuffs on a certain person, saying she would outshine her someday and that certain person is Levy Mcgarden, one of the nerds.**_

"_Juvia thinks Miah was the worst singer" Juvia suddenly said to her friends, forgetting the fact that they also forgot about her too._

_**Miah Waters is one of the popular girls because of her looks. Students describe her as mean, uncaring, disrespectful and selfish. She is always seen wearing denim shorts paired up with a blue shirt that fits her perfectly. She has long ocean blue hair that stands out from the rest, she has big yet piercing brown eyes, small nose and slim figure. She hates people who copies her looks, though there are lots of blue-haired students in Fairy High. She seems to like hurting students and would really go overboard of that students is Juvia Lockser, one of the nerds.**_

"_Okay, let's just all say that they all sang horribly...Well except for Lisa and Reyna that is" Mira said to everyone, which earned her a nod from them._

"_Buy did you know that they call themselves "Sassy Girls"Levy asked her four best friends._

_**Sassy Girls is a popular group that consists one of the most meanness and most disrespectful students throughout the school. But other than that, they only have five members and those members are really good when it comes to acting, so expect them to act all nice and innocent around the teachers.**_

"_Yeah, I heard about that, lots of girls would do anything to be part of that group" Lucy said to everyone. Her smile automatically faded when she heard the name of that group. They were the exact reason why she and her friends are in this situation. "But they should really call themselves Mean Girls"_

"_Shush Lucy, they might hear you" Mira said to Lucy in a whispering tone while covering Lucy's mouth with her hands. It was true, if those girls heard what they were saying, they're in big trouble. Lucy, on the other hand, was about to protest when she accidently stepped into a string..._

_Causing five buckets of hot water to fall on them_

_Five girls suddenly appeared behind them. 4 of them grabbed Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia's hair while the other one, grabbed Lucy's slightly burned hand and slapped her._

"_Seems like it wasn't enough to burn you, wouldn't you agree gir-"_

"Levy are you okay?" Erza suddenly asked Levy, eyes full of concern. It's been exactly 15 minutes and Levy still hasn't move an inch.

Levy's thoughts were interrupted when Erza said those words. She then turned around just to see Juvia and Mira looking at her.

"Whaa- o-of course Erza-chan, I was just thinking" Levy said , she was quite relieved that Erza interrupted her thoughts.

None of them spoke for quite a while; the three of them knew what Levy meant, it was the only thing that can make Levy think that long.

After a few minutes, none of them still bothered to make a sound until...

The bathroom door opened, revealing a fully dressed Lucy, she tied her hair in a clean bun with an over-sized ribbon and she was wearing a long skirt with flower designs in it, she also decided to wear an over-sized pink shirt. Lucy also decided to wear her old glasses. But all in all, she looked normal...at least for them.

In fact, all of them looked normal, nothing much changed except the braces of Erza and Mira, the braces are new gone, revealing they're perfectly aligned teeth

"Okay since, I'm all dressed up, shall we go?" Lucy said to her four best friends while grabbing her backpack.

The four of them nodded with enthusiasm. But all of them knew this will be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ever wondered why I haven't updated Well, here's what happened :D**

**August 17**

**Me: Writes the last scene on T.B.Y**

**Seconds later**

**Me: -waiting for document to be saved in doc. Folder when the sign that says "Internet is not available" appears- Well, that was disappointing. I will try to update tomorrow on the first thing on the morning.**

**August 18**

**Me: -Done eating and goes up to check if the laptop is available just to see someone already uses it-**

**Person: -uses it for the whole day-**

**Me: Okay?**

**August 19**

**NO INTERNET CONNECTION BECAUSE OF RAINFALL! :C**

**August 20**

**Me: -Checks for grammatical errors then later posts it-**

**Me: Yesss I did it :D**

**I know I wasn't able to post the whole chapter that has like 10,000+ words since I need all the help I can get from you. Since the boys are gonna have an opening performance would you please suggest some songs to me? For their opening performance.**

**Anyways I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter so please review to let me know what you think, even a small "I like it" or "Update soon" gives me the inspiration to post the next chapter as quickly as possible, soooo help me right away :D**

**So any Opinions, questions or maybe Suggestions?**

**Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review in this story to let me know what you think :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and gives me inspiration to write and update faster :D**

**And**

**I hope you have a nice Day, thank you for reading :D**

**-Arcobaleno-lover**


	4. Welcome to Fairy High, Fairy Tail

**Hello Everyone :D**

**I hope I did not take too long in updating since after I update this, I have to update my other story Gynophobia and I hope you like the songs. I also would like to thank all the readers who followed, reviewed, and faved this story. You guys are awesome :D**

**And I really hope you guys would like this very long chapter :D Since that's what I owe you guys and that's what you get for waiting this long :D VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE :D**

**Songs that will be used for future chapter(Requested by Wonderful Readers)**

**-Jetlag by Simple Plan(Requested by ScarletXxXKhrymi)(Sure XD I'll let Jellal and Erza sing this :D)**

**-Live while were young by 1D(Requested by Guest 8/20/13)**

**-Haven't had enough by Marianas Trench(Requested by ScarletXxXKhrymi)(Maybe)**

**-Kiss you by 1D(requested by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth)(Maybe)**

**Songs that will be used in this chapted**

**-Bruised and Scarred by Mayday Parade(Requested by Corrupted-Pacifier)**

**-50 ways to say goodbye by Train(Requested by ScarletXxXKhrymi)**

**-Heart Attack(I thought of this)**

**-Terrified(I thought of this)**

**So keep requesting guys, request your favourite song or just the songs you want them to sing just like these guys up there and of course some of you(You know who you are :D) who requested and maybe I would use it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Heart Attack, 50 ways to say goodbye, Bruised and Scarred and Terrified. So this is not mine. Again, this is not mine. Really this is not mine...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3- Welcome to Fairy High**

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Mira were now at the gates, happily chatting and _completely_ ignoring the students who suddenly started whispering when they entered the school gate. Some were not even whispering instead they were talking really loud spreading nonsense things about them which catched a large amount of attention from students.

"Tch, look at them" A girl with purple hair suddenly said, voice full of disgust as she looked at the 5 girls.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" A girl with black hair asked the purple-haired student while pointing at the said girls. It was obvious that the girl was new since she doesn't even know them.

"You don't want to know, just stay away from them" The purple-haired girl answered the question as she led the black-haired student away from the 5 girls. The black-haired girl just nodded attentively and followed the student obediently.

Soon everyone started forming a circle around Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Mira while saying mean and hurtful insults to them, not even bothering how they feel. The other part of the crowd was spreading lies about them while some threw some things on them. The five girls was just standing in the middle not bothering to do anything even though Erza looks very pissed and ready to kill any minute, but she was an honour student and honour students do not beat people to pulp. Plus, if she did beat them up, her friends would get in trouble too so beating them up was no choice.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Mira thought the students wouldn't stop. But with a little luck, the students finally stopped when someone announced something.

_**Miss Strauss, Scarlet, Heartfilia, Mcgarden and Lockser please report immediately in the Principal's office.**_

The students who were teasing them a while ago then smirked upon hearing what the vice principal has said, thinking that those five girls were in trouble. The five girls on the other hand, signed in relief as they quickly jogged towards the humongous school. They were quite excited to know what the principal has in stored for them.

_**Students and teachers please gather inside the Auditorium. We will start the program in exactly 15 minutes. Teachers' kindly help the new students find their way.**_

_**I repeat...**_

_**Students and teachers please gather inside the Auditorium. We will start the program in exactly 15 minutes. Teachers' kindly help the new students find their way.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of students laughing, chatting, and fighting filled the Auditorium as the teacher beside the classes signed in frustration knowing lecturing them wouldn't even work so they just stood there, quietly observing the noisy students as they waited for their beloved principal to come up the stage.

After a few seconds, the principal, Makarov Dreyar quickly went up the stage as he grabbed a pile of paper in front of him as he started to read, catching the attention of the students.

"Welcome my dear students. It is a great honour and pleasure to welcome all of you into our school, Fairy High"

The students quickly reacted when they heard what the principal had just said. They were kind of shocked to hear the principal to call them _dear_ students instead of brats. Makarov on the other hand, ignored his students while he continued his speech.

"I am particularly happy to welcome our new group of students and for those who studied here last year"

Makarov smiled sheepishly to everyone as he said those words, he then looked at Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Mira and gave them a nod of acknowledgement as he continued his speech.

"I am also very glad that some of you has indeed excelled and tried to do his or her best every day. More, importantly, those who ranked up and I am very surprised that for the last 78 years, someone has made it to the special rank"

The students gasped upon hearing that as they began questioning Makarov in their mind. Questions such as, Who is it? Is it me? Someone?.

"And always remember, once a Fairy High Students always a Fairy High Student"

The students then looked raised one eyebrow at Makarov, questioning why is his speech short. _Really _short. However, what they didn't know is that a surprised is waiting to be revealed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the backstage, five handsome young boys were sitting patiently as they looked at Makarov who was handing the paper to someone and then that someone began saying words, looking at every one who was looking very bored.

"This is taking too long!" One boy with salmon hair screamed out of frustration as one blue-haired boy quickly covered the salmon-haired boy's mouth with his hand as the lady from the stage quickly glared at them, signalling them to be quiet.

"Be patient will you, Natsu?" A boy with green hair complained at the guy who claimed to be Natsu as he looked at him with annoyed eyes, even though he was quite used to his friend's attitude.

**Natsu Dragneel is part of Fairy Tail, a famous boy band. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-coloured hair. Natsu is known to be carefree and reckless in nature and despite his constant brawls with the other five members of Fairy Tail. He is a fiercely loyal friend to them and that's what makes him more charming to his fans.**

"Yeah flame-brain. Besides this is all you fault" A black-haired man said as he looked at his band mate, accusing him. The other three members just nodded in agreement.

**This handsome man is Gray Fullbuster, a member of Fairy Tail. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-coloured hair, he has dark blue eyes. He is also toned and muscular. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He has a stripping addi-I mean problem so he unconsciously strips every time, not even a little bit bothered of someone seeing him naked or half naked. **

"No way! It wasn't me!" Natsu said as he looked at everyone suspiciously, thinking they planned it all out.

"Yes Natsu it was _definitely _your fault" A handsome blue-haired man said as he looked at Natsu with _that_ look that made Natsu shut up, every time he did that.

**This man is Jellal Fernandes, a member of Fairy Tail. Jellal is a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, he also has green eyes. He is known to be very smart, kind and helpful. He cares deeply for his friends and that's what makes him charming to the fans.**

"Okay Okay, let's just say it's my fault. But can you tell me what I did?" Natsu admitted in defeat as he watched one of his band mates smirk. The other four just signed and decided to tell how it ended up being _his_ fault.

_Flashback_

_The sounds of fan girls screaming their heads off for their favourite member of Fairy Tail can be heard from the very big coliseum. Some can be heard crying out tears of joy because they saw their favourite member, prince charming, etc.. While some tried to attack the guards and just go rampaging towards the stage to get something from the members. In other words, for the fan girls, this is the best thing that ever happened to their life. However, for the five guys upstairs just looked at the amount of people inside the coliseum right now, not believing they had __**that**__ many fans._

_Gajeel, one of the five members of Fairy Tail grabbed the guitar and began looking at the crowd with a smirk as he positioned himself in front of a microphone while looking at his band mates who were also positioning themselves in front of their own microphone while holding their assigned instrument ready to play in any second. Some of them really didn't want to sing. But, they have too since if they didn't. They'll be facing punishment from their beloved manager._

_1...2...3_

_Gajeel and Jellal then began playing their instrument while the fans screamed happily. Natsu then began singing his line with his natural voice, hoping nothing would go wrong._

_**(Bruised and Scarred-Mayday Parade)**_

_**(Natsu)**_

_**It all goes back to the first kiss**_

_**It was the one I thought I'd never miss**_

_**Maybe we were one of the lucky ones**_

_**Maybe I'm not just quite strong enough**_

_Natsu's fan girls then screamed his name upon hearing him sing with his voice that made them go berserk. Natsu then smirked at his fan girls reaction knowing he would win the bet that they made. The winner of the bet would win 50 dollars and would have the power to dare someone from the group to do something __**very**__ embarrassing._

_**(Gray)**_

_**This was supposed to be the easy part**_

_**But breaking down is what I found hard**_

_**Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in**_

_**Inside, I feel like screaming**_

_Now it was Gray's turn to smirk when he heard his fan girls reaction, it was very obvious that Gray has more fans than Natsu or enough fans to make it seem like a thousands of fans is screaming because of happiness. Another instrument then found entered as the girls quickly looked at Freed._

_**(Freed)**_

_**She gave me every reason to believe**_

_**I'd found the one**_

_**But my doubts, somehow**_

_**They sold me out**_

_Freed looked at his fans and winked at them, making some jump from joy, scream and faint. The boys then looked at Freed awkwardly, thinking why he would have to do that. But, it did work...somehow. The four boys then ignored what Freed did and continued singing the song._

_**(All the boys)**_

_**I'm bruised and scarred**_

_**Save me from this broken heart**_

_**All my love will slowly fade and fall apart**_

_**Someone please sing this lovesick melody**_

_**Call my name if you're afraid**_

_**I'm just a kiss away**_

_Almost all the fan girls screamed when they heard all of the members sing the chorus altogether, with perfect harmony. Some even said something when the members sang the chorus saying "I'll save you" or "I'll sing it"_

_**(Gajeel)**_

_**I'm finding out in the hardest way**_

_**The consequence of every mistake I've ever made**_

_**Baby, what's it like to be alone?**_

_**(Jellal: What's it like to be alone?)**_

_**I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know**_

_The fan girls gasped, they were quite surprised to hear Gajeel sing in his natural voice since they actually expected him to just play the guitar awesomely. But, it sounded good. Suddenly the gasps were replaced by screams and chirps from the girls._

_**(Freed)**_

_**She gave me every reason to believe**_

_**I'd found the one**_

_**But my doubts, somehow**_

_**They sold me out**_

_Freed repeated his line, expecting the girls to just listen since he just repeated his line. But boy was he wrong, the same amount of screams were heard from the girls a while ago when he sang the same line._

_**(All the boys)**_

_**I'm bruised and scarred**_

_**Save me from this broken heart**_

_**All my love will slowly fade and fall apart**_

_**Someone please sing this lovesick melody**_

_**Call my name if you're afraid**_

_**I'm just a kiss away**_

_The girls then raised their banners higher, trying to catch the attention of their favourite member. Some of those banners says "Natsu is the BEST!" "Jellal, marry me?" "Gray, I LOVE YOU" "Gajeel is awesome" "Freed, why are you so handsome?" But the best banner they saw says "WE LOVE FAIRY TAIL"_

_**(Jellal)**_

_**So, baby, be honest**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

_**We lost where we started**_

_**And found out much more than we wanna know**_

_**(Gray: More than we wanna know)**_

_**About how were letting go, oh**_

_**(Gray: About how were letting go)**_

_And Finally Jellal's fans started screaming their heads off, the moment they have all been waiting for has been done and now they're gonna wait for the next one. Jellal then smiled sheepishly at them which made them feel like they have passed cloud 9._

_**(Jellal)**_

_**So, baby, be honest**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

_**We lost where we started**_

_**And found out much more than we wanna know**_

_Again, Almost all the fans did that same thing. Almost since some of them had already fainted and was taken care by the medical team. Suddenly Gray began playing his instrument which made the screams go louder._

_**(All the boys)**_

_**I'm bruised and scarred**_

_**Save me from this broken heart**_

_**All my love will slowly fade and fall apart**_

_**Someone please sing this lovesick melody**_

_**Call my name if you're afraid**_

_**I'm just a kiss away**_

_At the end of the song the boys then did the Fairy Tail sign which consists of the thumb and the finger next to it raised, the fans then did the same thing. The boys then got in the back stage, quite happy with their performance._

"_Good job, never thought you'd be able to do it" Ray, their commanding manager said. Three of the boys signed in relief while Natsu and Gajeel just stared at him even though they did the same thing in their heads._

"_But there's a tiny problem" Ray then continued his sentence, quietly observing the boys gasped thinking what they did wrong. _

"_W-what i..s it-it?"_

"_Natsu didn't play his assigned instrument"_

_The four boys then glared at Natsu intensely while Natsu just shrunk out of fear. The five of them knew they were facing punishment. Yes, punishment, the last time they did that, Ray their manager locked them in a room full of fan girls for one whole hour and they came out __**almost**__ naked, bruised, and full of shame. _

"_But at least you did a great job" Ray said while he patted Natsu's back, he then started to leave the boys alone. But before he could go the other side of the back stage, he looked at them and said "You're still gonna receive punishment though"_

"So yeah, that's what happened" Jellal said to Natsu while the other just nodded in response.

"At least the punishment isn't that bad"

"Yeah, your right, for _once"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that is all, thank you for listening" A white cat said to everyone while the students signed in relief. The cat then started heading towards the school principal, Makarov just to whisper something in his ear as he walked towards the microphone.

"Thank you, Carla for your inspiring and wonderful speech" Makarov said as he looked at his students with a smile attached on his face. "Now, we have prepared a song for all of you, my _dear_ students"

"A song, sung by our one and only Ultear Milkovich"

A beautiful lady wearing a white elegant dress walked towards Makarov as the guys started to clap, scream, and whistle. Some were even speechless as they watched her get the microphone. The music then started to play as she positioned herself to a more comfortable position.

"The one who created this song is my sister, Meredy and...Nevermind" Ultear said while smiling at her sister who was now standing in the middle of the crowd though some students looked at her confusedly since she was suppose to say something.

**(Terrified-Katharine McPhee)**

**(Ultear)**

**Hmmm...(3x)**

**You by light**

**Is the greatest find**

**In a world full of wrong**

**You're the thing that's right**

All the students quietly listened to Ultear's voice while some whispered to their classmates, saying something about Meredy being a great song writer. But those students were silenced immediately. However on the back stage, the four boys began questioning Gray. Questions like "Hey Gray, isn't that your cousin?"

**Finally made it through the lonely**

**In the other side...**

By now everybody was expecting the chorus next to the line and they expect the chorus to be as beautiful as the first part. Some of them even looked at Meredy who was now listening with her eyes closed, expecting her work to be stunning.

**You set it again, my heart's in motion**

**Every word feels like a shooting star**

**I'm at the edge of my emotions**

**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**

Makarov, the school principal who was sitting on the right side of the stage, looked at Ultear and Meredy and gave them a kind smile. He was quite happy, _very_ happy to be exact because of his students for _once_. They really proved to him that they're not all talk.

**And I'm in love**

**And I'm terrified**

**For the first time and the last time**

**In my only life**

Some of the students raised their hands up while swaying it with the rhythm of the song. After that, some of the teachers who have no shame did the same thing too.

**And this could be good **

**It's already better than that**

**And nothing's worse**

**Than knowing your holding back**

Carla who is the vice principal in this school looked at the teachers who swayed their hands like the students. She gave them a disappointed look even though she was expecting _some_ of those teachers who raised their hands to really do it, especially Happy, a blue cat who was a teacher in history.

**I could be all that you need**

**If you let me try**

Ultear smiled attractively at the students as she continued singing the song. Some of those students even fainted because of _extreme_ happiness which was ignored by most of the students and teachers as they continued to listen, except for the student's friends who was now wondering why they didn't care. Well, this is Fairy High after all!

**You set it again, my heart's in motion**

**Every word feels like a shooting star**

**I'm at the edge of my emotions**

**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**

Some of the students to sing with Ultear as they closed their eyes. Some were singing in a quiet voice while some sang along with Ultear in a not-so-quiet-voice but at least _some_ of them has good voices.

**And I'm in love**

**And I'm terrified**

**For the first time and the last time**

**In my only life**

Soon the students who are singing along with Ultear started increasing while Meredy just shook her head in a sarcastic way as she decided to sing with them. When she started singing everyone looked at her with their own versions of confused looks. It seems that they were surprised that Meredy actually had a good, very good voice exactly.

**I only said it 'cause I mean it**

**I only mean it 'cause it's true**

**So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming**

'**Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you**

The doors suddenly opened in a very fast motion which catches everyone's attention as they all looked at the door suspiciously. To their surprise, it revealed five girls covered in dusts. Ultear chuckled quietly, so quiet no one noticed it except for the five girls who suddenly revealed themselves.

**You set it again, my heart's in motion**

**Every word feels like a shooting star**

**I'm at the edge of my emotions**

**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**

Ultear gave them a kind smile while signalling them to just ignore the students and go to their respective seats. Now, you're probably wondering why Ultear didn't glare at them like the other students since they are known as the five nerds of Fairy High. Well, let's just say that without their help, this song doesn't have a chorus.

**And I'm in love**

**And I'm terrified**

**For the first time and the last time**

**In my only life**

After the song is done. The students quickly clapped their hands, cheering for Ultear and Meredy's name, praising them for their talents while they just smiled at them saying their thanks. On the backstage, Gray gave his cousin a standing ovation which earned him suspicious stares from his three best friends or 4, if you include Natsu. Yes, the Gray Fullbuster considers Natsu Dragneel as one of his best friends, even though he won't say it out loud.

After a few seconds, the claps were not heard anymore and the students are now ready for the next presentation. But to their dismay, Makarov got up from his chair and courteously walked towards the microphone.

"Well then, wasn't that a beautiful song?" Makarov asked the students, looking at them while smiling. Almost all the girl students just nodded at their principal while the boys quickly said yes and gave their principal a thumb up. After seeing what they did, Makarov nodded response as he continued. "Now, are you guys ready for the next presentation?"

Upon hearing that, the students screamed in happiness while some jumped in joy. It's really rare for them to see two presentations in one day, the last time they did that it was 10 years ago or is it 15? But let's just say it was the time when the first special star student graduated.

"But, let me just say that their new students?" Makarov said, waiting for his students' response. The students on the other hand, just nodded in agreement. "Then...let us all welcome our five new students"

Suddenly five handsome young boys came out from the backstage, they have a specific instrument on their hands which means they are all gonna sing at the same time. By the time they all got to their positions, one students with black curly hair quickly noticed one of those boys and screamed "IT'S JELLAL FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

When the black-haired girl screamed, everyone looked at her then suddenly they all screamed, screaming for their favourite members. It wasn't long before the music n and the cheers became louder as one of the boys started to sing.

**(50 ways to say Goodbye-Train)**

**(Natsu)**

**My heart is paralyzed**

**My head was oversized **

**I'll take the high road like I should**

Now, some of the boys began fist-pumping the air when they heard the first line knowing this is one of their favourite songs since it wasn't all about love, it has some randomness in it!

**(Gray)**

**You said it's meant to be**

**That it's not you, it's me**

**Your leaving now for my own good**

Gray smiled...or smirked charmingly at his fans who were now screaming so loud that some teachers thought their eardrums will explode any minute now. Some girls tried to go up the stage trying to touch their beloved Gray. But to no luck, they can't because the stage was too high and there were scary looking guards surrounding the stage.

**(Natsu and Gray)**

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

Natsu then quickly removed his jacket and then threw it, making the fan girls run towards to where the jacket was thrown as they fight like wild animals, trying to get Natsu's jacket as if it is made of gold.

**(Natsu)**

**She went down in an airplane**

**Fried getting suntan**

**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**

**Help me, help me I'm no good at goodbye's**

Natsu then began pointing randomly at people who were now looking at Natsu awkwardly. While four of his band mates shook their head in disappointed, not paying much attention to what he's doing that is until...He pointed his finger towards the school principal saying he would die because he fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand. YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT!

**(Gray)**

**She met a shark underwater**

**Fell and no one caught her**

**I returned everything I ever bought her**

**Help me, help me I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say goodbye**

Luckily, Makarov isn't like any other school principal who was strict and is always trying to get everything right, in other words a perfectionist. But since this is Fairy High, a not-so-normal school, he just laughed out loud while he raised a cup full of...beer? Isn't that kind of illegal?

**(Freed)**

**My pride still feels the sting**

**You were my everything**

**Someday I'll find a love like yours (Gajeel: A love like yours)**

Some students gasped shockingly upon hearing Gajeel sing and probably sing in second voice. But they have to admit, he has a good voice. However, even though Gajeel has a good voice they were still shocked. _Really_ shocked.

**(Gajeel)**

**She'll think I'm superman **

**Not super minivan**

**How could you leave on Yom Kippur?**

Some of the students who were shocked a while ago, quickly recovered and clapped really loud whilst some screamed which earned them a warning glare form Gajeel so they quickly quieted down.

**(Gajeel and Freed)**

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

Natsu and Gray then began to play their chosen instruments in perfect synchronization as Jellal stopped playing his instrument. A number of students were astonished by their synchronization in playing that they tried to imitate what they're doing with an imaginary instrument.

**(Freed)**

**She was caught in a mudslide**

**Eaten by a lion**

**Got run over by a crappy purple scion**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye's**

Now some of the boys began to point their fingers at their classmates rudely while some just sang with Freed in an out-of-tune voice. Freed then raised his hand, letting them see the Fairy Tail sign.

**(Gajeel)**

**She dried up in desert**

**Drowned in a hot tub**

**Danced to death at an east side night club**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

Gajeel then smirked when he saw Freed do the sign, even though he did the same thing and almost all the students tried to mimic the sign with happy smiles glued on their faces.

**(Jellal)**

**I wanna live a thousand lives with you**

**I wanna be the one you're dying to love...**

**But you don't want to**

Jellal then tilted his head a little charmingly as he smiled beautifully which made the fan girls squeal in delight. Hr then raised his hand to do their sign.

**(Jellal)**

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

Jellal then looked at Gray and gave them a sign saying he should join in. Gajeel and Freed, on the other hand began playing their instrument awesomely while Natsu and Gray stopped playing, making some girls frown.

**(Jellal and Gray)**

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

Almost all the students screamed their heads off when they saw their two favourite members of Fairy Tail. Upon seeing their fans reaction, Gray smirked charmingly while Jellal smiled kindly causing some or maybe a lot of students to faint.

**(All the members)**

**She went down in an airplane**

**Fried getting suntan**

**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**

**Help me, help me I'm no good at goodbye's**

All the members of Fairy Tail sung the chorus happily as they do crazy stuff on the stage, especially Natsu. Natsu did a lot of crazy things like almost destroying the mike when he accidently bumped Gray on the stage since he was supposed to throw it at him.

**(All the members)**

**She met a shark underwater**

**Fell and no one caught her**

**I returned everything I ever bought her**

**Help me, help me I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say goodbye**

Jellal then began to clap up in the air as the students gladly did the same. As if right on cue, Gajeel and Freed stopped playing and the boys just sang the song with the rhythm of the clapping.

**(All the members)**

**She was caught in a mudslide**

**Eaten by a lion**

**Got run over by a crappy purple scion**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye's**

All the members then smiled. But Gajeel just smirked at their fans, knowing the song would end in a few seconds as they began to do crazy stuff again before they exit the stage.

**(All the members)**

**She dried up in desert**

**Drowned in a hot tub**

**Danced to death at an east side night club**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

Now all the students screamed except for five students who were sitting on the right side of the auditorium since they were just clapping. But what surprised the boys is that the cheers of all of these students are as loud as the screams and cheers when they were in their concert. Just how loud can a student from Fairy High be?

"Now, wasn't that an astounding presentation?"

Upon hearing that the students nodded their heads vigorously. Well, except for ten students. Five of them just smiled a little bit while they looked at their principal. The other half stood proudly on the back side of the auditorium while leaning their backs on the well-painted wall as they looked at the boys as if their assassins and the boys are their target.

"Well that's all for today" Makarov said as he smiled sheepishly, he was quite glad that the program is over. When the students all looked at the clock he signed in relief because the _brats_ who are now gathered in this very room are going to leave. Leave right now.

Makarov then started to plan on what he is going to do for the rest of the day and for the extra ten minutes since the program would actually end in 9:00 but now it's 8:50. Maybe he'll get a cup of coffee after this. Yes that sounded like a plan but like all plans, they either have something go wrong or fail. He then started hoping no one would notice that they ended early today and that luck was on his side.

But luck wasn't on his side right now

"Sire, I apologize but we still have ten minutes left"

Okay, no more coffee break.

No more extra ten minutes.

And worse, another ten minutes with his students.

Carla, the vice principal looked at Makarov with stern eyes. He better not be planning about getting coffee in the extra ten minutes. No sir! Their definitely sticking on schedule today.

"I'm sorry students. But it seems that our principal was wrong and we still have ten minutes left" Carla said through the microphone as she looked at the students sign in frustration because of her stubbornness or strictness. After a few seconds, Makarov quickly snatched the microphone away from Carla as he said some things that made the students happier than ever.

"Well then, there's 8 minutes left. How bout we have another presentation from someone who wants to volunteer"

In the blink of an eye, someone on the back raised their hands without any shame and it turned out to be Miah Waters, one of the popular girls. In a matter of time, _almost_ all the boys reacted happily while some sweat dropped just by seeing Miah raise her hand confidently.

"No one else...Okay then, Miah please go up the stage" Makarov said to Miah gladly. He didn't notice her glare at everybody who would go and volunteer.

Miah smiled falsely at Makarov as she gave an unknown signal to the girls next to her. After the four girls had seen the signal, they all cat-walked towards the stage as almost all the boys squealed in delight just by seeing their high school crush walk like that.

When they all got up the stage, 3 of them picked three different instruments as they played it perfectly. New students got excited when they heard the three beautiful, _very_ beautiful girls play those instruments perfectly and they expect them to have beautiful voices that can be compared to someone great at singing. But guess who's wrong!

**(Heart Attack- Demi Lovato)**

**(Miah)**

**Puttin' my defences up**

'**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack.**

Some of the new students scoffed disappointingly when they heard Miah's voice while some just didn't care. On the right side of the crowd, you can see five girls chuckle quietly but they were too occupied in what they're doing that they didn't notice one of the five girls in the stage saw them as the girl scowled.

**(Alice)**

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

Some of the students who had been here for 12 years just couldn't wait for Lisa's turns to sing since she has an incredible good voice not like them. Some actually tried to get out since they thought this was just a waste of time. But they quickly changed their minds when they saw Rin glare at them hatefully.

**(Lisa)**

**When I don't care**

**I can play em' like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make em' bounce lik-**

_*Ding*Ding*_

The sound of the big clock in the middle of the enormous school can be heard all throughout the school campus, successfully making the students who were singing in the stage stop though almost all the students were glad that the school clock has rang to stop the beautiful students from singing with their oh-so-beautiful-kind-of-voice or is it the other way around.

"Well, it's now exactly 9:00 and it's time for all of you to go and look for your rankings outside the auditorium. Go on now" Makarov said quickly, waving his hand as a sign of saying good bye. He then looked at everybody who was now happily leaving the auditorium while giving them a nod of appreciation. Though it wasn't long for him to realize something...

"Hey wait! I forgot to tell you something, there will be no classes today so it's a free day"

But it was too late; all the students left and only 8 students were able to hear it. However, Makarov knowing his students, rumours would probably spread for one hour and BAM! Everyone knows this will be a free day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the school auditorium, all the students were desperately trying to find their names on the papers posted on the wall. They were looking at the papers with incredible speed considering there are like 150 papers in posted.

Five of those students who are catching a lot of attention, not because of who they are, it's because of what they look like are known as the nerds of Fairy High. They consist of five students, namely Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia and Levy. They were also part of the eight students who were able to hear Makarov's last speech and they were quite glad to hear it.

Another five students who are catching a lot of attention because of their looks were seen looking in the first page, the complete opposite of what the other five girls are looking right now since they are looking at the 150th page right now.

Shockingly, the five girls did not jump in joy like they did last year. But they scowled at the said paper, looking at it as if it wasn't supposed to be there. Now, why are they looking at it like an insulting piece of trash? Well that's because it says...

_**Single Stars**_

Wendy Marvell

Romeo Conbolt

Lisa Bolane

Lisanna Strauss

Random

Random

Kinana

Nab Lasaro

_** Double Stars**_

Alice Brashia

Miah Waters

Rin Kirigaya

Reyna Hernandes

Cana Alberona

Random

Droy

_**Triple Stars**_

Evergreen

Alzack Connel

Ultear Milkovich

Meredy Milkovich

Laxus Dreyar

Random

Random

Random

_**Special Star**_

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Locker

Gajeel Redfox

Levy Mcgarden

Jellal Fernandes

Erza Scarlet

Freed Justine

Mirajane Strauss

**Note: Please report to our beloved principal if you disagree with our new rankings this year. If your name is not here, then kindly look at the paper next to this paper.**

**-Carla, the vice principal**

"I can't believe this!" Reyna screamed frustratingly when she saw the paper, she was angry because she did not even part of the Triple stars and those nerds became specials.

"Yeah, I can't believe those nerds are now part of the specials" Rin agreed quickly as she complained with Reyna. She really couldn't believe it, how can those nerds be special when they're still Doubles?

"And worse of all, Gray is also part of it!" Miah screamed too, not bothering if she scared all the students who were looking at the first paper. She really wanted to complain to their vice principal, Carla but arguing with her and her trying to win is _almost_ impossible.

"Hey don't forget about Jellal!" Rin said to Miah as they glared at each other. It wasn't long when they started to argue about who is better and who is more handsome. And yes even though they argue like that, they're still the best of friends

"Natsu's part of it too!" Alice suddenly said to both of her best friends as they looked at her weirdly. Sure Natsu is hot. But for them Gray and Jellal are hotter.

"Okay no more fighting girls, we all know Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Freed are now specials" Lisa said to everyone as she flashed them a smile, a smile that rivals Mira's smile. Well before they ruined her life of course.

"But those _ugly_ nerds are in it too and maybe they will share one room"

"Well if they are, we all know what to do"

And with that, the five beautiful girls of Fairy High left without a word as a bunch of fan boys followed them like a lost puppy. Almost all the students inside the auditorium sweat dropped when they left while some signed in relief. It was almost 10:00 and most of the students are now out of the auditorium.

"Hey Lucy, have you found our names yet?" Erza said to Lucy as she looked the 89th paper, trying to find their names. But to no avail, she didn't.

"Nope. But they're definitely not on the 78th paper" Lucy answered Erza's question while shaking her head disapprovingly. They decided to all split up and look at each paper at the same time, praying they would find their names immediately.

"They're not also on the 35th paper" Mira said as she tried to inform everybody who was now looking at the papers next to the one their looking at a while ago. They didn't even realize that they have been looking for their name for 1 hour.

"Not on the 56th paper" Juvia said as she quickly jogged towards the paper next o the paper she looked at awhile ago. She then looked at everyone who was now desperately trying to find their names since they're all becoming impatient, especially Erza since she looks like she's cursing quietly.

"Well, if they're not in there then where are our names!" Lucy screamed impatiently while the Juvia and Mira looked at her with an apologetic face. Lucy then apologized when she realized the she wasn't the only one doing this and not the only one getting impatient.

"We haven't checked the first one" Levy said to everyone as a matter-of-factly as she pointed at the . The four students then quickly realized what Levy has just said, they quickly sprinted towards the said paper as they looked at it.

They had finally found their names and their part of the specials.

Isn't that great?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi, could you please tell us where the special dorms are?" Jellal asked politely to a purple-haired student as he offered a charming smile while the said girl just blushed as she looked at Jellal who was now smiling at her, thinking he likes her, she quickly fainted at the said thought.

"Seriously Jellal, Stop making everyone faint!" Gray complained as he looked at Jellal with an annoyed glint on his eyes. He did have a point though, how can they even know where they're dorms are when everyone they ask faints for some unknown reason?

"Hey, it's not my fault" Jellal said to Gray as he smiled at him sweetly, a little too sweet if you ask me. But knowing Gray, he would probably not notice it and take the rare chance of seeing Jellal snap in front of them inside the whole school campus.

"Yes it is" Gray shot back as he glared at Jellal while Jellal just had this emotionless face on as he said something...

"No it isn't

"Yes it is!

"No it isn't!"

"A fight! Let me in there!" Natsu suddenly said, completely ending the little fight that was just forming a while ago. You can't blame him though, he always loves to fight.

After a few minutes, the boys finally found five girls who did not faint. But they were blushing _really_ hard actually. However, they were still able to ask where the special dorms are and they were very happy to know where it is finally!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of laughter echoed in the school hallway as five girls started to talk more, not even caring if they're laughter were heard all throughout the school campus, considering this is one of their rare time. You know, the whole laughing with friends without anyone trying to make you feel bad or tease you.

"Oh come on, that's not how they sing, it's more like" Levy said between her laughs as she started mimicking the voices of the three girls who were able to sing a while ago. Upon hearing Levy sing, they began to laugh while some giggled. They were so busy having fun with each other's company that they did not even detect five people glaring at them dangerously.

Though it wasn't long before Erza and Mira was able to notice that someone was following them. Without a doubt, both of them shared glances at each other before nodding, completely turning around shocking the students who were following them.

"Excuse me, but why are you following us?" Mira said while smiling dangerously to the five girls who tuned out to be Miah, Rin, Reyna, Lisa and Alice, the five girls who had been making their lives miserable all the time.

"Were not following you, were just quietly observing you _nerds_" Lisa returned the dangerous smile that Mira was giving them. Plus, it's not like she's the only one who can do it. "And we can't just let a _bunch of nerds_ talk about us like that, right?"

If it wasn't for someone grabbing their hair or someone grabbing their wrists ruthlessly, Erza would have kicked that girl's stomach right now. But right now all she could do is just glare at Lisa who was now gripping at Mira's wrists brutally right now. Erza then looked at her three friends right next to her, they were all wincing painfully and it hurts her to see them like this, considering she's the only one who actually knows how to protect herself, meaning she should try to protect them too.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Geez, for a nerd your such an _idiot_, Scarlet" Rin said to Erza as she threw her cup of grape juice in her face, she really hated this girl, acting all mighty and stuff. "What were you doing a while ago?!"

Flashes of memories that happened a while ago flashed through their minds. They were right, they shouldn't have done that and look what happened...

The five girls smirked evilly just by seeing those nerds in pain, they deserved it anyway. But before they could do anything more, they saw the vice principal walking towards their way. They quickly shoved the five girls out of their hands and acted to be shocked.

"Carla-sama!"

Upon hearing the voice, Carla quickly turned her attention to the said voice just to find five students on the ground trying to stand up while wincing painfully. Who could have done this?!

"Were so glad to see you here! We saw these poor girls on the ground a while ago and we decided to _help_ them. But you came, Thank goodness!

"Thank you for informing me, girls. Now, please leave this all to me" Carla said as she looked at the scene with pity. The five girls on the other hand, quickly ran out praying that those nerds wouldn't say a single thing about them doing that. Or else they'll be in trouble

"_Tch, those nerds better stick to our contract"_

_**To be continued?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hi Everyone, I'm so happy right now :D probably because my birthday is coming soon and my favourite authors updated their wonderful stories anyways I'm sorry for any misspells or grammatical errors if you find one since English is not my native language. By the way, what do you think about the long chapter is it worth the wait?**

**Also I know I did not focus this chapter on Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Natsu, Freed, Gray, and Gajeel so please forgive me. But I assure you that the future chapters will be focused on them.**

**And also I am now accepting requests for songs you would like your chosen character to sing. For example, you want Lucy to sing your favourite song sung by your favourite singer, just review it :D**

**You can put it like this:**

**Lucy:**

**Erza:**

**Juvia:**

**Mira:**

**Levy:**

**Or if you want duets:**

**Lucy and Levy:**

**Erza and Jellal:**

**Mira and Erza:**

**Juvia and Mira:**

**And a whole lot more, tell me :D**

**P.S: What do you think their contract is? Between Reyna, Rin, Miah, Alice, Lisa and Mira, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Levy?**

**So any Opinions, questions or maybe Suggestions?**

**Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review in this story to let me know what you think :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and gives me inspiration to write and update faster :D**

**And**

**I hope you have a nice Day, thank you for reading :D**

**-Arcobaleno-lover**


End file.
